The Twilight Zone (1959 series)
The Twilight Zone (TV series; 1959 - 1964) aka Twilight Zone (seasons 4-5) Created by Rod Serling Male Deaths *Stanley Adams (Episode 5.32: Mr. Garrity and the Graves) *Charles Aidman (Episode 1.11 And When the Sky Was Opened) *John Archer (Episode 2.28: Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up?) *Jacques Aubuchon (Episode 4.3: Valley of the Shadow) *Arthur Batanides (Episode 3.6: The Mirror) *Terry Becker (Episode 5.26: I Am the Night, Color Me Black) *Fred Beir (Episode 4.6: Death Ship) *Oscar Beregi (Episode 2.24: The Rip Van Winkle Caper) *Barry Bernard (Episode 1.10: Judgment Night) *James Best (Episode 3.23: The Last Rites of Jeff Myrtlebank) *Edward Binns (Episode 1.15: I Shot an Arrow into the Air) *Larry Blyden (Episode 1.28: A Nice Place to Visit) *Lloyd Bochner (Episode 3.24: To Serve Man) *Jonathan Bolt (Episode 5.34: Come Wander with Me) *Robert Boon (Episode 4.5: Mute) *Randy Boone (Episode 5.10: The 7th is Made Up of Phantoms) *Leslie Bradley (Episode 1.10: Judgment Night) *Neville Brand (Episode 5.31: The Encounter) *Howard Caine (Episode 4.4: He's Alive) *Antony Carbone (Episode 3.6: The Mirror) *Fred Clark (Episode 2.10: A Most Unusual Camera) *John Cliff (Episode 5.32: Mr. Garrity and the Graves) *James Coburn (Episode 5.7: The Old Man in the Cave) *Steve Cochran (Episode 1.12: What You Need) *Richard Conte (Episode 1.9: Perchance to Dream) *Paul Comi (Episode 1.25: People are Alike All Over) *Nick Cravat (Episode 5.3: Nightmare at 20,000 Feet) *Gary Crosby (Episode 5.34: Come Wander with Me) *James Daly (Episode 1.30: A Stop at Willoughby) *Edgar Dearing (Episode 5.32: Mr. Garrity and the Graves) *John Dehner (Episode 3.12: The Jungle) *Ludwig Donath (Episode 4.4: He's Alive) *Don Dubbins (Episode 1.20: Elegy) *Jack Elam (Episode 2.28: Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up?) *Ross Elliott (Episode 4.6: Death Ship) *Ben Erway (Episode 1.22: The Monsters are Due on Maple Street) *Bill Erwin (Episode 2.28: Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up?) *Peter Falk (Episode 3.6: The Mirror) *Ron Foster (Episode 5.10: The 7th is Made Up of Phantoms) *Lew Gallo (Episode 2.24: The Rip Van Winkle Caper) *Dick Geary (Episode 3.7: The Grave) *Don Gordon (Episode 1.13: The Four of Us are Dying; Episode 5.16: The Self-Improvement of Salvadore Ross) *Harold Gould (Episode 5.9: Probe 7, Over and Out) *Dabbs Greer (Episode 4.3: Valley of the Shadow) *James Gregory (Episode 3.4: The Passersby) *George Grizzard (Episode 4.1: In His Image) *Kevin Hagen (Episode 1.20: Elegy) *Kenneth Haigh (Episode 1.18: The Last Flight) *Robert Haines (Episode 1.8: Time Enough at Last) *Cedric Hardwicke (Episode 5.8: Uncle Simon) *Richard Haydn (Episode 2.4: A Thing About Machines) *Barton Heyman (Episode 5.9: Probe 7, Over and Out) *Bill Hickman (513: Ring-a-Ding Girl) *Marcel Hillaire (Episode 2.10: A Most Unusual Camera) *Dennis Hopper (Episode 4.4: He's Alive) *Geoffrey Horne (Episode 3.32: The Gift) *Rodolfo Hoyos Jr. (Episode 3.6: The Mirror) *Arthur Hunnicutt (Episode 3.19: The Hunt) *Jim Hutton (Episode 1.11 And When the Sky Was Opened) *Roger Jacquet (Episode 5.22: An Occurence on Owl Creek Bridge) *Russell Johnson (Episode 1.26: Execution) *Morgan Jones (Episode 2.28: Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up?) *Richard Karlan (Episode 3.6: The Mirror) *William Kendis (Episode 2.28: Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up?) *Don Keefer (Episode 3.8: It's a Good Life) *Robert Keith (Episode 5.25: The Masks) *Mike Kellin (Episode 4.2: The Thirty Fathom Grave) *Bob Kelljan (Episode 5.29: The Jeopardy Room) *Ron Kipling (Episode 2.28: Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up?) *Jack Klugman (Episode 3.5: A Game of Pool; Episode 4.6: Death Ship; Episode 5.1: In Praise of Pip) *Will Kuluva (Episode 4.13: The New Exhibit) *Patrick Macnee (Episode 1.10: Judgment Night) *Wayne Mallory (Episode 5.10: The 7th is Made Up of Phantoms) *Theodore Marcuse (Episode 3.24: To Serve Man) *John Marley (Episode 5.7: The Old Man in the Cave) *Joe Maross (Episode 3.28: The Little People) *Kreg Martin (Episode 5.1: In Praise of Pip) *Ross Martin (Episode 1.13: The Four of Us are Dying; Episode 4.6: Death Ship) *Lee Marvin (Episode 3.7: The Grave) *Kevin McCarthy (Episode 1.24: Long Live Walter Jameson) *Joseph Mell (Episode 3.18: Dead Man's Shoes) *Burgess Meredith (Episode 2.29: The Obsolete Man) *William Mims (Episode 4.13: The New Exhibit) *John Mitchum (Episode 2.24: The Rip Van Winkle Caper) *Jeff Morrow (Episode 1.20: Elegy) *Simon Oakland (Episode 2.24: The Rip Van Winkle Caper) *Warren Oates (Episode 1.19: The Purple Testament; Episode 5.10: The 7th is Made Up of Phantoms) *David Opatoshu (Episode 4.3: Valley of the Shadow) *Ted Otis (Episode 1.15: I Shot an Arrow into the Air) *Tudor Owen (Episode 4.10: No Time Like the Past) *Jay Overholts (Episode 3.12: The Jungle) *Hank Patterson (Episode 5.34: Come Wander with Me) *Nehemiah Persoff (Episode 1.10: Judgment Night) *Lee Philips (Episode 5.23: Queen of the Nile) *Phillip Pine (Episode 1.13: The Four of Us are Dying) *William Reynolds (Episode 1.19: The Purple Testament) *Albert Salmi (Episode 1.26: Execution) *Hugh Sanders (Episode 1.10: Judgment Night) *Telly Savalas (Episode 5.6: Living Doll) *Joseph Schildkraut (Episode 3.9: Death's Head Revisited) *Rod Serling (Episode 1.36: A World of His Own) *Everett Sloane (Episode 1.17: The Fever) *Warren Stevens (Episode 3.18: Dead Man's Shoes) *Shepperd Strudwick (Episode 1.29: Nightmare as a Child) *George Takei (Episode 5.31: The Encounter) *Rod Taylor (Episode 1.11 And When the Sky Was Opened) *Vaughn Taylor (Episode 1.8: Time Enough at Last; Episode 3.11: Still Valley) *Harry Townes (Episode 1.13: The Four of Us are Dying; Episode 2.26 Shadow Play) *John Van Dreelen (Episode 5.29: The Jeopardy Room) *Michael Vandever (Episode 1.19: The Purple Testament) *David Wayne (Episode 1.6: Escape Clause) *Dennis Weaver (Episode 2.26 Shadow Play) *Fritz Weaver (Episode 2.29: The Obsolete Man) *Adam Williams (Episode 2.10: A Most Unusual Camera) *Jonathan Winters (Episode 3.5: A Game of Pool) *Ben Wright (Episode 1.10: Judgment Night) *Than Wyenn (Episode 1.26: Execution) *Ed Wynn (Episode 1.2: One for the Angels) *James Yagi (Episode 4.10: No Time Like the Past) *Dick York (Episode 1.19: The Purple Testament) Female Deaths *Lela Bliss (Episode 1.8: Time Enough at Last) *Joan Blondell (Episode 5.24: What's in the Box?) *Claudia Bryar (Episode 4.5: Mute) *Jean Carson (Episode 2.10: A Most Unusual Camera) *Virginia Christine (Episode 1.6: Escape Clause) *Gladys Cooper (Episode 3.16: Nothing in the Dark) *Lili Darvas (Episode 2.22: Long Distance Call) *Jacqueline deWit (Episode 1.8: Time Enough at Last) *Jill Ellis (Episode 2.28: Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up?) *Margaret Field (Episode 4.13: The New Exhibit) *Gertrude Flynn (Episode 2.28: Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up?) *Anne Francis (Episode 4.7: Jess-Belle) *Betty Garde (Episode 3.10: The Midnight Sun) *Betty Lou Gerson (Episode 5.13: Ring-A-Ding Girl) *Phyllis Kirk (Episode 1.36 A Word of His Own) *Joanne Linville (Episode 3.4: The Passersby) *Josie Lloyd (Episode 5.7: The Old Man in the Cave) *Tammy Marihugh (Episode 4.6: Death Ship) *Jean Marsh (Episode 1.7: The Lonely) *Arlene Martel (Episode 2.17: Twenty-Two) *Emily McLaughlin (Episode 3.12: The Jungle) *Maggie McNamara (Episode 5.13: Ring-A-Ding Girl) *Kate Murtagh (Episode 5.32: Mr. Garrity and the Graves) *Deirdre Owens (Episode 1.10: Judgment Night) *Katherine Squire (Episode 4.1: In His Image) *Inger Stevens (Episode 1.16: The Hitch-hiker) *Sara Taft (Episode 4.6: Death Ship) *Mary Webster (Episode 4.6: Death Ship) *Jean Willes (Episode 2.28: Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up?) Gallery Lelabliss.jpg|Lela Bliss Dead - Banzai_kindlephoto-94033265.png|Neville Brand Twilight Zone, The (1959 series) Twilight Zone, The (1959 series) Twilight Zone, The (1959 series) Twilight Zone, The (1959 series) Category:Sci-Fi Category:Horror Category:Anthology Category:Fantasy Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:CBS in-house productions